Guiding Light
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: For a star's light, could never compare to the light she had given him. -Kotone/Silver: SoulSilverShipping drabble.  Rated T for implied murder


**_**_Author:_**_**__BebePanda401__**__  
><strong>Story Title: <strong>__**__Guiding Light.  
><em>_**__Warnings:__**__ None.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>'K+' Just to be safe.  
><strong>AN: **I just wanted to write this up quickly. This isn't much of a story, more like a drabble on Silver and Kotone again- mostly exploring a basic summary of why Silver acts like the way he does, and how Kotone affected his life for the better. I really do love this couple, don't I? I know I need to write Dust Cloud's sequel, but I haven't gotten around to it. So, just take this as like...a bit of eye candy. Meh- not candy, my writing isn't that sweet. I think my writing style sucks, personally- I have much room for improvement in my work. Anyway, enjoy and don't be blinded by my terrible writing!  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>~Guiding Light~<strong>__

_Darkness._

All he saw, was darkness in his mind. Clouded in disgust and misery for his weak self. Nothing to cleanse the grime that plastered the walls of his thinking- no warmth to melt the ice encasing his heart, which was causing it to become bitter and cold. This effect caused him to appear uninviting and almost reserved, unless you weren't weak at battles. There was nothing to thaw out his kindness or good heart, the heart that remained when he was still a young child in a splendour youth.

With no worries, he could live freely. As a young child, he had nothing to fear. He often hugged his Mother in the morning, with a cheerful face and beaming smile. It represented how easy it was to not feel pain at that young age, unless inflicted directly and purposely. But bad things only happened to bad people, so he would be fine. He would be fine, right? No pain, no worries- right?

Wrong.

**Dead **wrong.

And the last memories of his Mother, were her long, scarlet hair no longer cascading to her waist. Instead, it's once-bouncy curls were mattered to the floor, and it seemed to spread from her body. Only this hair was not think and smelled of strawberries- this was a liquid. Blood- he had cut his finger a few times, he knew what it was. Just because he was ten years old when it happened, he wasn't stupid.

It took three years for his 'father' to be defeated. And that day, he shouted so many words...so many empty threats. Words of his Mother, how she had died, how she had...cried for him. The last tears, ever shed for his sake. And his 'father'- how did he react? Once a great leader, now almost shivered at the sight of his son turning against him. For he would not continue the organization he had set up.

He was supposed to be an heir to the throne of Rocket.

Yet, he didn't want to be the power over the weak.

So, he stole the Pokemon from the lab- two years later. He initially planned to either knock the professor out, or just wait until he slipped upstairs to his home. Toilsome was a strong water type...it could later become effective against electric types...and they were obedient to their masters straight away. Perfect choice for him- Silver had done his research on Pokemon in the past.

He never encountered...on seeing _her. _She greeted him with a stupid smile, with her marshmallow hat and childish overalls. And those god-damned pigtails...bouncing whenever she was happy. How did the red-head respond to her greeting? With a warm handshake and a compliment, and more questions?

Yeah, right. Just shove her, and she'll leave.

...

But she didn't leave him alone for long.

When he told her, after two years of knowing her, about his Mother- she reacted in a way that he thought he would never see in his life again.

"Silver..." She cried, tears streaming down her face.

And she wrapped him tightly into her chest, refusing to let go. She was so warm, like his Mother. And although she didn't smell of strawberries, or a Sunday roast, she smelled of something even sweeter. He felt her heart beating erratically- as if she were nervous at this gesture. It was a meaningful manoeuvre on her part, and she nearly pulled away- in fear that she had done wrong.

And he pulled back, tightening her embrace.

It had been a quiet evening, with the first star breaking out.

...

It hid beneath a cloud, not to disturb the quaint moment going on underneath.

For it's light could never compare to the guiding light that Kotone had given Silver, on that first morning that they met.

_"Hi! Are you lost? My name is Kotone!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Please review if you can still see that button- please sue the bank of Jack and Jill if you were blinded by this story. I'm sure you'll get compensation. _


End file.
